


Cutie on Omegle

by Dreamying (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Am up with my bullshit writing again yolo, Cute Kyungsoo, Drunk Kyungsoo, M/M, YouTuber Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dreamying





	Cutie on Omegle

  
"Hey hey.. "

  
"DO.NOT.. "

"You don't want to.."

  
"I told you not to next me!!" 

" Well fuck you too!!" Jongin spats angrily and slams his hand on the table. Annoyed but quickly composes himself shaking his head because the people doesn't own him anything. He wait for the internet to connect him to the next stranger. 

Oh damn you slow internet, it's taking alot of time. 

Jongin puffs his cheeks bored and grabs his yellow Pikachu sippy cup and sucks the left over warm liquid of chocolate milkshake. 

"Hey" , someone greets him in tiny voice.

When Jongin glances up from his cup his vision is greeted with big eyes staring at him.

"Hello there" Jongin says almost chocking on the drink in a hurried attempt to gulp half of it down in one go. 

Those eyes blinks at him and a tongue peeks put to wet his dry lips, Jongin's eyes follow the motion and mimics it unintentionally.

"What's your name?" Jongin asks pulling his chair closer to the screen with new found interest. 

His nose scrunches up slightly, sniffing. Maybe cold. "I hate my friends" he says, hiccuping.

Jongin's lips curve up into a smile, the person is obviously drunk or rather tipsy, it's going to be a fun video. He humms in response. " What did they do?" He asks after a beat and places the cup on the desk.

The person blinks thinking for a second, before he shakes his head. " I forgot" he says, scouting closer. 

The screen fills up with the pixels of thick lips, chapped around the parting. 

Jongin blinks a few times at the full view of zoomed in lips, and chuckles asking the person to move a little back. 

The person groans sleepily but does as told, cheeks flushed, eye lids falling and covering the brown round iris to half.

"Hey I know you" he says suddenly, eyes going wide.

Jongin halts rubbing his sweaty palms on short, "Do you?" He asks, chest swelling with a little pride. 

The person nods smiling. 

Cute, Jongin thinks. 

"What is my name then?"

The cute guy's brows meets together in concentration, thinking of the answer. "Kai" he blurts out as if a light bulb went out in his brain, clearing the fog a little.

" No, I am not" Jongin lies smoothly, eyeing the newly revealed skin on his shoulders. That looks smooth, his fingers itches, wanting to run them over the expanse of skin dotted with brown frickles adoring the skin, maybe he can try to connect the dots.

"No?" The guy sounds surprised, eyes closing, the thick lashes falling down and casting a shadow over his cheek under the sun light of the room. 

Jongin picks up on the slight disappointment in voice if the pouty lips aren't any give away. "Do you wish I was Kai?" He questions, pursing his lips, amused.

The shakes his head eyes still closed, cheeks warming up even more."No,I t-thought you w-were Kai" another hiccup, "my bad.." 

Jongin hums, relaxing himself in the chair leaning back. "Then why did you think I am Kai" he retortes playfully. He glances at the right top corner of the screen contemplating if he should stop recording this cute drunk person. But decides against it weighing the option of editing. There been alot of dicks he needed to edit anyway. 

"I.. i.. you l-look s-similar.."

"You don't remember what your friend did but you remember Kai?" Jongin smirks because the guy has the audacity to blush beet red at the comment.

"You didn't tell me your name yet" Jongin reminds.

"Kyungsoo" the guy says in small voice lips jutting out in a cute little pout around 'soo', peering under his lashes with a huff. 

Whatever Jongin was about to ask flies out of his mind as the sound hits his ears. Someone is moaning so loud, cute guy- now Kyungsoo's eyes went wide. Someone is having sex hopefully in the next room. As the sounds gets louder and louder, Kyungsoo flinches annoyed and the red creeps to his next painting it pretty pink. 

The obvious discomfort on the other's face is so hilarious Jongin breaks into a giggling fit. 

"My f-friends" Kyungsoo clarifies sarcastically groaning even in drunk state. He gestures to the wall he had leaned in, possibly the room next, Jongin assumes.

It's adorable, Jongin coos. He will edit it out, he makes a mental note, he will keep it to himself, drunk Kyungsoo is too cute for the world.

And next half an hour Jongin spends listening to Kyungsoo drunk ramble about someone named Baekhyun and how much of a bitch best friend he is, occasionally giggling at the stupid shit the so called person comes up with. 

Everytime Kyungsoo giggles, Jongin's heart skips a beat, something warm spreading all over him.

It was fun, and by far the best stranger Jongin had found on Omegle video chats he recordes himself with and posts on YouTube for side playlist whenever he is bored or too tired to do anything between dance covers. 

At the end Jongin asks if he can have Kyungsoo's number, the other purses his lips in a thoughtful manner before he nods in an agreement. 

But the thing with drunk Kyungsoo is he forgets, he actually forgot his number which makes him giggle a little before turning around and bending on knees and hands to scatter blindly around the bed in search of the said device.

Jongin gets an ass full on the screen, gets lost in admiring the shape of perfect peach on display. After a few seconds of taking in the view, breathing heavily Jongin declares that it's the best peach he has seen in his entire life. The heat settling in his stomach is because he is hungry, definitely not for peach.

Kyungsoo turns around showing the device in his hands after few minutes of fumbling and it's Jongin's turn to blush because of the skin on display. Of course Jongin ain't no bitch he had his fair share of skin on skin experiences. But this guy on the other side of the screen with flushed cheeks and dilated pupils bending on his bed with the over sized wife black beater slipping off his shoulder displaying a nipple, dark and perk had Jongin from semi hard to hard hard in not time. He is a teenager all over again for this pretty guy with squishy cheeks and owl eyes. 

Dam Jongin get a grip on your hormones, he curses his mini nini to go to sleep. 

Kyungsoo is undoubtedly innocent little guy ever, who states at Jongin waiting like a kid is waiting for his turn to buy the candy holding the money in tight grip. 

Reciting his number digit by digit Jongin waits for his phone to vibrate on the desk. Milk shake long abandoned, must have melted out all the way, the summer heat is acting up even in nights he needs to get his and repaired soon.

When it vibrates on the third attempt he lunges forward and grabs it tapping on the screen quickly answering the call. 

Kyungsoo's voice is even deeper in phone he wonders how it will sound in person. And jongin is determined to find out. Just because... He likes it. 

Jongin doesn't have to look at the screen to know Kyungsoo is smiling saying hello on the line. It's the best smile he thinks. 

Maybe that Jongin had fallen a little for the small drunk guy on the screen. 

Kyungsoo wakes up with a date invitation message with time and place of meeting on his screen on first unlock along with a fingers making a v sing squishes into a cheek that belongs to someone he very much knows. Or rather knows of. Kai the Youtuber, one of the best dance cover maker. Whom Kyungsoo might or might not have been stalking for a while.

It takes two minutes for Baekhyun's ass to get kicked for tricking him with the fake message. It takes three minutes for Baekhyun to understand the reason for Kyungsoo's anger. Four minutes to conclude that it's a spam message or some 50 year old pedophile fishing for cute guys like Kyungsoo. Am not cute Kyungsoo protests and everyone ignores him like always, making him pout, lower lip jutting out even more. And five minutes for the phone to ring with a FaceTime from Jongin aka Kai and makes everyone jump a little but Jongin greets like he has known Kyungsoo his whole life. Six minutes for Kyungsoo to answer verbally not just by nodding or shaking his head, grogginess long gone. Seven minutes to agree for the date with everyone screaming behind him. Eight minutes to blush like a mad teenager. Nine minutes for the realisation to set in. Ten minutes to scream that he was right that Jongin was Kai.  Eleven minutes for Sehun to wake up from the loud screeching of Byun Baekhyun that his baby is growing up.

So that's how Jongin met his stalkrish fanboy (am not) Kyungsoo on Omegle and become the sweet boyfriends.  

 

A/n: another bullshit update y'all, don't you love me? uwu... (Lol crings).. un-beta'd stuff again. See y'all in next update.


End file.
